4 Walls (song)
Lyrics |-|Korean= |-|Romanized= Gamjeongiran kkocceun jjalpeun sungan pieonaneun geol Tikkeul hana eopsi wanbyeokhaessdeon sijageul neomeo Naccseon paran bicci pagodeureo eojireophin geon mysteric Nun kkamjjakhal geu sungan gipsukhan goskkaji Beonjyeobeorin neoran plue Sori eopsi dagawa naegeman pyeolchyeonaen singiru Love is 4 walls Neoro chaeun mirror mirror Love is 4 walls Sinbiroun miro miro Nunape pieonan muneul yeoreo josimseure bicceul hyanghae bareul didyeo And I had the answert but now they mean nothing Cuz these walls caught me here with something Sae muneul yeolgo tto yeolsurok jeomjeom deo keojineun neomani gadeukhan 4 walls Tto dareun saekkkarui new wallt gipi ppajyeodeuneun new world Banjjak bicci na nan jamsirado nuneul ttel su eopseo neon areumdawo Tumyeonghage nal geuryeonaedeon geoul sogen naega anin nega bichwowa Nun majuchin geu sungan naege miso jieo nae simjangeun imi plue Sumeul naeswil ttaemada saeropge boineun singiru Love is 4 walls Neoro chaeun mirror mirror Love is 4 walls Sinbiroun miro miro Deo naege boyeojwo Keodaran ne pum sok nollaun fantasy Neol aragalsurok heeonal su eopsneun geol Eodideun joheuni I segye kkeutkkaji deryeoga jwo Soneul ppeodeun geu sungan paran padocheoreom illeongineun neoran plue Jeomjeom deo muldeuryeowa seonmyeonghi biccnaneun singiru Love Love is 4 walls Neoro chaeun mirror mirror Love is 4 walls Sinbiroun miro miro Areumdawo ooh- areumdawo ooh- Sinbiroun miro |-|English= The flower that is emotion blooms in a short moment With not one speck of dust it perfectly overcomes it’s beginning An unfamiliar blue light shines, the thing that makes me dizzy Mysteric That moment that surprises me, until a deep secluded place, the blue that spreads that is you You silently approach me, a mirage that is spread before only me Love is 4 Walls, The Mirror Mirror that’s filled up by you Love is 4 Walls, The mysterious maze, maze Opening the door that grew before me, carefully treading towards the light And I had the answers but now they mean nothing cuz these walls caught me here with something Opening a new door, as I open them these 4 walls that grew more with you These New walls that are different colours again, this New World I’m falling deeper into A bright light is lit, I can’t take my eyes off for even a moment, you’re beautiful Within the invisible mirror that drew me in, you who are not me shines The moment I meet your eyes, my heart’s already Blue Whenever I take a breath, the mirage that I see differently Love is 4 Walls, The Mirror Mirror that’s filled up by you Love is 4 Walls, The mysterious maze, maze Show me more Within my large embrace, the surprising Fantasy The more I get to know you, I can’t escape Since wherever is good, till the end of the world, bring me with you The moment you spread out your hand, the Blue that is you sways like a blue wave Slowly becoming more charmed, the mirage that shines clearly Love Love is 4 Walls, The Mirror Mirror that’s filled up by you Love is 4 Walls, The mysterious maze, maze It’s beautiful Ooh- It’s beautiful Ooh- The mysterious maze Category:4 Walls Category:Discography Category:Title Tracks Category:Songs